1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a subframe structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles and the like are provided with a subframe that is fixed to front side frames serving as a body frame. Suspension components such as suspension arms, stabilizers, and so forth, are attached to the side frames for example, and the subframe also supports the power plant for the vehicle, such as an engine and/or electric motor or the like, via a vibration-isolation device.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-238545 discloses a rubber vibration-absorbing elastic member 1 that absorbs vibrations occurring in a body, as illustrated in FIG. 14. This vibration-absorbing elastic member 1 is configured including two cylindrical elastic bodies 2a and 2b and metal discs 3a and 3b mounted on the lower side of the two elastic bodies 2a and 2b. Reference numeral 4 in FIG. 14 denotes left and right brackets, 5 denotes a cross-member, and 6 denotes stud bolts fixing the vibration-absorbing elastic members 1 to the cross-member 5.
In a case where the vibration-absorbing elastic member 1 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-238545 is disposed on the subframe, vibrations generated by the power plant for the vehicle such as the engine can be can be reduced, but there is demand for more effective reduction of vibrations.